1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel including an organic light emitting diode (OLED), an active matrix display device including the same, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) having luminance that is controlled by a current or a voltage. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an anode and a cathode forming an electric field, and an organic light emitting material emitting light by the electric field.
In general, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is classified into a passive matrix type of OLED (PMOLED) and an active matrix type of OLED (AMOLED) according to a driving method of the organic light emitting diode (OLED).
Among them, in views of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the AMOLED that is selectively turned on for every unit pixel is mainly used. One frame of the active matrix type display device includes a scan period for image data programming and a light emission period for light emission according to the programmed image data.
Recently, the display panel has been increased in size with increasing resolution. As the display panel is increased in size and resolution is increased, time for image data programming is increased and driving of the display device becomes difficult.
Such problems become more sever in displaying of a stereoscopic image. When the display device displays a stereoscopic image according to the national television system committee (NTSC) type, the display device should alternately display 60 frames of a left-eye image and 60 frames of a right-eye image in one second. Thus, the display device displaying a stereoscopic image requires two or more times the driving frequency than that of a display device displaying a general image.
Accordingly, a pixel having a structure that is appropriate for enlargement of a display panel, high-resolution, and displaying a stereoscopic image and can assure a sufficient aperture ratio is needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.